justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Break Free
"Break Free" by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd is featured on Just Dance 2015. ''It is free DLC. Dancer The dancer is mainly a comic styled superhero character with yellow hair. Her outfit resembles the flag of America because her dress has white and red stripes and her leggings blue with white stars. Her top is mainly blue with yellow and red situated on the upper left shoulder. She is also wearing what is likely to be a belt that says '''POW!' in a shock bubble. Background The background seems comic-themed, with comic shades and hues and comic dialogue (such as BOOM!, SNAP! '''and '''OOH!). The dancer is standing on a tiny blue platform. Right after the first chorus, a reflection of the dancer appears behind her in the background, highlighting her facial features even more. Gold Moves For now, there are two gold moves for this song: '1 & 2. '''Standing to the left, hold out your hands near your hips. 19.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 This song along with other artists were leaked on Facebook. It happened on August the 20th. * For some reason, in the preview, "hell" isn't censored. This might be changed later on. * It's not referred to as a free DLC on the gameplay title, but it's still considered a DLC on Facebook. * This is the fourth Ariana Grande song in the series, the first was [[The Way|''The Way]] in[[ Just Dance 2014| Just Dance 2014]], the second is ''Problem'', and the third is ''Bang Bang''. ** It is also the third Ariana Grande song in Just Dance 2015. ** While this is Zedd's first song in the series. * This is the first'' Ariana Grande song to be a DLC. *This is the fourth free DLC, the first was ''Firework from Just Dance 2, the second being Roar from Just Dance 2014, and the third was The World is Ours, also from Just Dance 2014. **This is the second free DLC that is not by Katy Perry, the other was The World is Ours from Just Dance 2014. However this one is available everywhere, unlike The World is Ours. * The dancer looks similar to Rita Ora. ** The dancer also slightly resembles Iggy Azalea because of her hair and lipstick. * This is the second DLC to be on a PAL cover. The first was Roar by Katy Perry * This is the fifth dance with superheroes. The first one was ''Cosmic Girl'' from ''Just Dance 2'', second was ''Never Gonna Give You Up'''' on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]], and [[Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)]] in [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]] as the third, also ''Holding Out for a Hero'' and Best Song Ever also in Just Dance 2015 as the fourth. * The dancer's face is highly visible like the one from Birthday. * This is the 3rd song to have a comic styled gameplay, being Cosmic Girl the first, then Oh No! as the second.. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 11.37.44 AM.png|Gameplay Breakfreedlc.jpg|Break Free Break Free Coach.png|The Dancer BreakFreeScreen 176493.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Ariana Grande Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:21st Century songs Category:Popular Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Ariana Grande Category:Zedd songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Zedd Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Songs with superheroes Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Avant Guarde Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Dancers in costumes Category:Dancers with makeup Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Familiar Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with elements that reference the song